Talk:Kayle/@comment-4834593-20130814163804/@comment-5763148-20130816132607
You may have noticed how many builds for other Champions in the league barely have any differences while Kayle's ones have an ample amount of them. Part of it is cos of Kayle's versatile lane plays and build paths, but most of it is cos ppl have a variety of approach to Kayle's Play. The 2 main builds of Kayle focus completely on either AD or AP. Most players nowadays go with AP for the versatile item combinations and synergy. Last season, AD was popular cos alot of pro players made use of Kayle as an AD top. Dyrus being a notable player for it amongst them. The advantage AD Kayle gave was raw power backed up with Utility. But again, It really comes down to ur usual mindset, playstyle and ur attitude as a player. Unlike most players who prefer a straight up build to do something specfic, I prefer consistency and assurance. For this reason, while I do play Kayle aggressively, I always try to get items that won't hamper her overall performance and/or provide defensive boosts. Athene's and Wit's End are such examples. My definition of the 3 major builds: AD, AP and Hybrid is this. AD is the 'Domination' Build. It focuses solely on breaking the opposition. Split Pushing, Duelling powers and major power threat are it's forte. AP is the 'Ideal' Build. You round out your overall performance, being able to Support, dish out damage and at the same time have the power to fight on your own should you have to resort to such. Hybrid is the 'Burnout' (Not talking about Shyvana) Build. You capitalise on your Early and Mid Game in order to win the game ASAP, preferably within the 30 minute mark. This means by the time the game has reached the 20 minute mark, you should've not only won your lane, you should've literally demolished it, both towers and even the inhibitor if you've done it right. U don't necessarily need to build a Spirit Item completely on Kayle or any other Jungler for that matter. Just leaving it at Spiritstone is more than enough to clear ur Jungle. This allows u to prioritise other gears for enhanced performance. Since you seem to be interested in the AD Kayle Build, I can tell u right now u can hit the 40% CDR on her in a variety of ways. You don't need to get any AP related CDR Items or anything defensive like Spirit Visage to do so. make 5% CDR via Rune Page, 15% via Ionian Boots and 20% from 2 10% CDR items that give AD. We are looking at TBC and Ghostblade for this bit. The rest are upto you. Giving it that Final Touch with the Generic ADC Cores often make ur performance optimal. So something like this: - Ionian Boots of Lucidity - Youmuu's Ghostblade - The Black Cleaver - Phantom Dancer - Infinity Edge - The Bloodthirster You get 100% consistent performance but u miss out on a variety of Classical Advantages like more AS and Life Steal, but u still retain a High Crit Chance and Overall Base Damage.